This invention relates generally to positive displacement hydraulic machines, and more particularly to planetary-rotor hydraulic motors.
The planetary-rotor hydraulic motor according to the present invention can find application in farm machinery for driving a range of agricultural implements.
The hydraulic motor proposed by the invention can also be used in aviation, heavy machine production and shipbuilding as a gearless drive of actuating mechanisms. It can be built into a vehicle wheel, into a winch drum, etc.